Users of portable electronic devices (e.g., portable communication devices) utilize the devices differently at different points throughout the day, week, etc. For example, a user may utilize a cellular phone or portable email device a relatively small amount in the office and a relatively large amount during the two hours immediately after leaving work. The user may, for example, also utilize a portable communication device relatively little in the middle of the night and at relatively moderate levels the hour prior to arriving at work. Further for example, a user may utilize a portable communication device differently on different types of days (e.g., workdays, weekend days, holidays, Wednesdays, etc.) Accordingly, consumption of energy in a portable communication device may vary according to a particular user's use characteristics, and such use characteristics may vary according to day and time of day.
Additionally, users may restore energy (e.g., by charging) to a portable communication device differently. For example, a first user may typically restore energy from an automobile charger during a daily commute to work, while a second user may typically restore energy from an office charger during the first hour of the work morning. Also, a user may restore energy to a portable communication device differently on different days. For example, a user may utilize a car charger on the drive to work every weekday morning and utilize a desktop charger at home during the weekends. Accordingly, restoration of energy in a portable communication device may vary according to a particular user's energy restoration routine.
Users of portable communication devices often run out of finite electrical power (or energy). Users of portable communication devices also often find themselves in situations where they cannot access enough electrical power to utilize their portable communication devices to their full potential.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.